markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus, also known as Santaplier, is a recurring character in most of Markiplier's videos, most notably seen in his Happy Wheels Highlights and making appearances in some of his Christmas specials. Personality and Appearances In Happy Wheels, one of the characters that can be selected to play a level is "Santa Claus," which is Jolly Old St. Nick himself on his elf-pulled sleigh. Markiplier almost always voice-acts the character when he uses it on the occasion, but in some of his Christmas Specials, Mark will actually dress up in a Santa Costume to take the role, especially when his video will not involve Happy Wheels. Mark's image of Santa Claus is a much darker interpretation than the mystical holiday figure known to most of the world. While playing the Christmas special of the Slender Man's Shadow maps, he made repeated comments about the game's unusually frightening atmosphere, emphasised by the replacing of the Slender Man with Santa Claus. This specific modification to the gameplay still proved to be especially scary, even when the character model for Santa was not scary by itself at all. It was not until Mark's Happy Wheels Highlights that "Santa Claus" gained increased popularity among the fanbase. Mark became fond of selecting Santa Claus to play with, although most of the time he chooses the wrong levels for Santa to be on. When Mark voice-acts as "Santa Claus," he uses a very deep voice and slurs his speech, babbles, curses, and makes loud noises. He constantly abuses Santa's Elves, referring to them as "kids" or "kiddies," and using them as scapegoats for failing to complete the level. Santa Claus also makes very crude jokes or vulgar comments about the kiddies' "nubile young bodies," or threatens them if they don't obey him. As Mark voices Santa Claus, he usually ends up babbling about everything that must be going through Santa's mind at the present moment, leading to rants that are absolutely ridiculous. thumb|262x262px Santa Claus, as shown in the Viscera Cleanup Detail expansion "Santa's Rampage," struggles with an even darker life away from Happy Wheels. Santa appears to struggle with alcohol addiction, usually in the form of "Eggnog". Often, his rants about his alcoholism shift into complaints about his wife, the unseen Mrs. Claus, whom he claims is nagging and overbearing. Santa claims to have lost his "good" personality when Jack Skellington kidnapped him, which sent his life into a downwards spiral as Mrs. Claus started cheating on him, and his once magical hat was replaced by an ordinary one. These numerous tragedies have yet to be confirmed, as Santa Claus could have only lost his mind because he was still drunk when he was pouring his woes out at the audience. Santa Claus also sings numerous Christmas carols, but due to his lunacy, the lyrics are twisted into morbid versions of the former tunes. The two videos where most of these redubbed carols can be found are "Santa's Rampage," and "The Very Organized Santa". Trivia *Mark posted a video on Facebook just before posting "Santa's Rampage" on YouTube, showing Mark's gradual transformation into Santa Claus. *Several fan games have been created based off of Mark's interpretation of Santa Claus. *He and Wilford Warfstache are the most recurring alter egos on the channel. *One of the nicknames for Mark's character when he voice-acts as this character is "Santaplier". When he voice-acts as St. Nick however, Mark always refers to himself as "Santa Claus". Category:Alter Ego Category:Characters